1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for enabling an active (payload, useful, etc.) part of a computer program product that is processed by a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods for enabling an active part of a computer program are known. In these known methods, the computer checks an enable code for satisfaction of an enable condition while processing a check routine of the computer program product at least when the computer program product is called, and undertakes the processing of the active part only when the enable condition is satisfied.
For example, it is known to place a dongle onto an interface of the computer. When the computer program product is called, the computer drives the interface while processing the check routine and reads the enable code from the dongle. The processing of the active part is started only when the enable code is proper, i.e. the enable condition is satisfied. A disadvantageous of this method is that each dongle occupies an interface. Further, a not inconsiderable cost outlay is required for the dongle itself. Moreover, the security against counterfeiting the dongle or the code is only limited.
It is also known to supply the enable code to the program upon installation on the hard disk of the computer or at a later point in time, either manually or remotely loaded. Given manual entry, the input is complicated and susceptible to error. A network connection is required given remote loading of the enable code.
PCT Application WO 99/11022 discloses an enable method for a computer. In this enable method, the computer initiates a transmitter connected to the computer to send a launch signal. A transponder separated from the computer receives the launch signal and sends an enable code in response thereto. A receiver connected to the computer receives the enable code and communicates it to the computer. The computer checks the enable code for satisfaction of an enable condition and communicates with a user when the enable condition is satisfied.